Oops! No More Notes
by Random Writer's Account
Summary: Bella and Edward are passing notes writing things that Humans shouldn't know... But what could possibly happen if the teacher makes Newton read it aloud? -Bella still being Human- R&R!
1. Chapter 1

Oops, No More Notes.

**Edwards Point of View**

I saw my precious Angel's face fall and lit up, fall and lit up, it was driving me crazy not knowing what was she thinking, what thought was torturing her like this, making her change her mind every second. So when we were on Biology class I decided to pass notes with her.-Since I tried to make her tell the truth when we were talking at the cafeteria on lunch, and she didn't.-

(_Italics; Edward_, Underlined; Bella)

_What's wrong Love? _I wrote passing the note to Bella.

When she read it, she sighed and started writing something.

It's nothing… I read.

_Yes it _is_ something. _I wrote, knowing that she was telling a lie even when she write it down.

*Sigh* Ok, it's just that I was thinking about all the things that you had to do, and all the time you had to wait to be with me… I think it's unfair… Just that *sigh* 

When I read that, I scowled, I couldn't help it. So I simply started writing an explanation for her, explain her some things to this stubborn girl that I loved -and OF COURSE still love- .

_Silly Human. Look love, yes, I waited for someone since the Spanish Influenza hit Chicago, making my parents die and leaving Carlisle no option but to change me that night of 1918, when I was just 17 years old. The years passed and our family grew bigger; which was good, since we all drank the animals' blood and nothing else, like for example, a walking temptation of Human blood. _

_Then you arrived and I had nothing left but to fall in love with you, you weren't -And still are- so different from the rest. Oh! And of course, being you the only person that kept her thoughts for herself, being you the only one that was immune to my mind-reader gift, only made you more interesting and beautiful than you already were. There was when I realized that we couldn't be friends, you couldn't and _shouldn't_ love me… It is a law of Nature that Vampires and Humans couldn't co-exist and much less; falling in love with each other… But it happened!_

'_And so the Lion fell in love with the Lamb'…_

_That day at our meadow, I was afraid that you would start running and shrieking, but regardless, I wanted you to, I wanted you to be safe, I didn't want to scare you off but I wanted you to be safe, it was dilemma that flashed through my mind every time I saw you. _

_But of course, you surprised me again._

_Life was perfect if I was beside you. But _of course_, I had to be plain stupid putting you in danger… James almost killed you, he bit you, letting the venom spread into your veins. I couldn't let you change by the venom of %&*!'?"^… him … I couldn't take your soul, rip it away from you, it would feel horrible. So I sucked your blood and the venom with it. I almost killed you! For God's sake! Your blood is the most _exquisite_ one that I have ever tasted._

_Everything went just fine again; I was the happiest Vampire and Man in the whole Universe._

_But then, there was another attack; I couldn't resist it anymore, I knew that my world wasn't safe for you, even one of my own family, one of my brothers, attacked you -Which I already forgave, after all he was our newest vegetarian.- I _had_ to accept that you weren't safe with me, breaking my un-beating heart and yours as well when I left you, not having you in my arms while you slept … Not watching you sleep peacefully, to guard by your dreams, to soothe you when you had nightmares, to hum for you your Lullaby… You were -And are- my life; it hurt me so much leaving you just like nothing had happened._

_Of course, you being the Danger Magnet that you are; befriended a _werewolf_. Oh sorry, did I say 'a'? I meant _SIX_ werewolves, _SIX_! Six werewolves that were then your best friends._

_The thing that I most appreciate that the wolves did when I wasn't there for you is that they killed Laurent, when he was about to kill you. Two nomads killed, one to go._

_Victoria, Oh Victoria… She was the only one that was left._

_In anyways, this Danger Magnet jumped off a cliff for fun, making Alice say Rosalie the vision she had and how you didn't come out of the surface; making Rosalie tell me, and me going straight to the Volturi to commit suicide. Bella, that day, it hurt me so much that you were supposedly dead that if I could cry… Well, they don't say _Vampires_ cannot cry. Even though I had no tears to overflow my eyes, I felt like I was the most miserable creature in the world._

_When I was about to shine under the sunlight, you appeared, making me think that I was in Heaven; but hearing you say that none of us was dead. You can't imagine the _joy_ that I felt flowing into my empty veins, realizing that you were alive…_

_Everything went as it had to from the very beginning._

_The thing that I didn't like was that you were hanging out with the wolves, Ok, that wasn't _so_ bad _**if**_ they weren't young werewolves. They are so unpredictable; you say something that bothers him, he starts trembling and bye-bye controlled Human; Hello! Big wolf._

_As if it wasn't enough with that, Victoria made an army, conformed by newborns she created that were thirsty for blood, for _Humanslife_. Victoria's army made us make a truce with the wolves pack -That were then _ten_ instead of six- so they would fight _with_ us._

_I'm telling you all this Bella, because all the things that I did for are because _I love you, I love you and only you, _and that's what truly matters._

After I finished writing my… Ermm… Speech? I passed it to Bella.

She started reading it and a rebel tear escaped from her eyes. She sniffed and started writing.

Awww, Edward! *sniff* I love so much **my** overprotective Vampire!

She passed the note and I read what she had written. I smiled when she bolded the word 'my'.

_I love you too __**my**__ little Human._

I passed her the note and just when she finished reading it, the paper disappeared.

Shit! _Heavenly Shit! _

If the teacher read the note we would be in serious danger.

"Mr. Newton," He said pointing him with a pen. "Please read this for the class, aloud."

_Well, well… Cullen passing notes._ He thought.

I could do nothing, if I changed the paper, Newton would notice, because he had already peeked.

Stupid me! I should have been less distracted, so I could hear the teacher's thoughts about the note.

"Uhh… May I go to the bathroom?" Bella asked.

"No. Miss Swan and Mr. Cullen, you two will stay here while Mr. Newton reads your note."

_Ha! Perfect-Cullen was finally trapped by me!_

I saw a smirk across both the teacher and Newton's face.

_**What do you think? Should I keep it or not? huh? I was thinking about making it a One-Shot but it's too exciting to let it go :D**_

_**Reviews makes everyone happy :D REVIEW!!!!, if not, I won't update anymore. :X**_

_**Kisses from Venezuela.**_

_**-Ana.**_


	2. Chapter 2

**First of all thanks to Emma (Twilight-Muffins) and to Audrey (Nessie'sLaTuaCantante) for giving me the ideas for this chapter :D And thanks to everyone who Reviewed :D**

**Bella's Point of View.**

I didn't like the way how Mike's smirk grew bigger and bigger…

Mike cleared his throat and began reading the note. This _will_ be absolutely embarrassing.

"What's wrong Love?" He stuttered at the word 'Love' "It's nothing…" He said as he grimaced. "Yes it _is_ something." He said remarking the word 'is', widening his eyes. He sighed. "Ok, It's just that I was thinking about all you had to do, and all the time you had to wait to be with me… I think it's unfair… Just that." He sighed again.

Oh Heavenly Poodles, here it comes…

"Silly Human." He frowned at the word 'Human'. "Look love, yes, I waited for someone since the S-" Mike was interrupted by a loud 'thud' sound. We looked at the source of the sound realizing that it was Angela; that just fell to the floor, she had her face looking at me and while she stared at me she winked.

I sighed in relief, knowing that Angela was just helping in the newly created operation Not-letting-Newton-read the-embarrassing-and-proof-that-Vampires-exist note.

Everyone stared at her and then the teacher spoke, claiming help for Angela. When Angela passed through the door Mike started reading again.

"…Spanish Influenza hit Chicago," He looked like he was trying to remember when that happened. "Making my parents die and leaving Carlisle no option but to change me that night of 1918," When he read the date, he started stuttering it lots of time, widening his eyes and letting his jaw hang open. Oh My GOD!! A fly entered into Mike's mouth! I thought it just happened on the movies!

Everyone was stiffening their laugher, while Mike was choking with the fly. When he recovered, I think that swallowing the fly-Ew! _Disgusting_! He _swallowed_ the fly!

Mike cleared his throat once again and resume with the note.

"…When I was just 17 years old. The years passed and our family grew bigger; which was good, since we all drank the animals' blood and nothing else, like for example, a walking temptation of Human blood…" Mike was like he was entering in shock or something like that, he articulated words, like animals', blood, Human and blood once again. I was worrying about him, he _may_ be in shock. But before my feeling of worry could go too far, he recovered, shaking his head furiously.

"…Then you arrived and I had nothing left but to fall in love with you, you were -And still are- so different from the rest. Oh!-" Mike was interrupted again, but this time by a loud moan companied with a 'thud'. This time was Ben, the one that was snaking on the floor and rubbing his stomach. Everyone stared again, and just like the last time, the teacher claimed help for Ben.

Mike sighed dramatically and stated that nobody had good manners. With that he started reading again.

"…And of course, being you the only person that kept her thoughts for herself, being you the only one that was immune to my mind-reader gift?" Mike made the last sentence sound like a question while he frowned. "…Only made you more interesting and beautiful than you already were. There was when I realized that we couldn't be friends, you couldn't and _shouldn't_ love me… " A big grin crossed Mike's features.

Keep reading Newton…I thought, not wanting him to feel even a _little_ bit of hope.

"… It is a law of Nature that Vampires…Vampires?!" Oh Holy Poodles! He read it! Now what!? Everybody had wide eyes and their mouth opening slightly.

"…V-Vam-Vampi-Vampires… and Humans couldn't co-exist and much less; falling in _love_ with each other… But it happened!" I thought that Mike's eyes were going to pop out of its place and hit anyone near him.

I heard some feminine sighs.

"…'And… 'And so the Lion fell in love with the Lamb'…"

Mike took a big gulp of air and resume to the note again.

"…That day at _our_ meadow, I was afraid that you would start running and shrieking," A smirk crossed Mike's features once again. "Regardless, I wanted you to, I wanted you to be safe, I didn't want to scare you off _but_ I wanted you to be safe, it was dilemma that flashed through my mind every time I saw you. "

Now I heard _lots_ of feminine sighs

"…But of course, you surprised me again."

"A rat!" Jessica shrieked making mi ears hurt.

Well, there _was_ actually a rat in the classroom. And while _almost_ every single girl in the classroom started shrieking with piercing-ears screams, I saw a little grin cross Tyler's face.

Oh… So he was helping with the operation too… Thank God.

The teacher stared at the rat and then grabbed a bat -Honestly, I don't know where that bat came from. - And with the bat he hit the poor rat and killed it.

Awww, poor rat, she did nothing to deserve that!

It looked like Mike was having a tic, because his head crocked to the right repeatedly and his right eye narrowed and then went wide, narrowed, and then went wide again. Then a drop of drool hung on his low lip and then fell, making Mike wake from his state.

"Err…Oh! Right! The note!" He said smacking his forehead. "Okay…" Mike cleared his throat. "Life was perfect if I was beside you. But _of course_, I had to be plain stupid putting you in danger…" I heard a low sound of tongues snapping in a disappointing gesture. "… James almost _killed_ you, he _bit_ you, letting the _venom_ spread into your _veins_." Mike remarked almost every single word.

Well, you can think that James was a snake…

"… I couldn't let you change by the venom of …Err… Percentage mark, 'and' symbol. Asterisk, exclamation mark, apostrophe, interrogation mark, quotation marks and a little incomplete triangle…him…" Mike was frowning and crocking his head to the left by the time he finished reading that, he looked so _poodle_ funny!

"…I couldn't take your _soul_, rip it away from you, it would feel horrible." Mike's eyes were wider than I had ever seen!

"…So I sucked your _blood_ and the venom with it. I almost killed you! For God's sake! Your blood is the most _exquisite_ one that I have ever tasted."

Mike was now speechless, opening and closing his mouth without a sound coming out from it.

Five minutes of silence- I counted them- and Mike started reading again. He took a gulp of err… saliva, swallowing it loudly.

"…Everything went just fine again; I was the happiest V-vamp-vampire and Man in the whole Universe." Newton took another gulp of saliva.

"…But then, there was another attack; I couldn't resist it anymore, I knew that my world wasn't safe for you, even one of my own family, one of my brothers, attacked you." This time Mike closed his eyes and breathed in and out.

"… -Which I already forgave, after all he was our newest vegetarian.- I had to accept that you weren't safe with me, breaking my un-beating heart and yours as well when I left you, not having you in my arms while you slept … " Mike frowned at… I don't know at what part of the sentence.

"…Not watching you sleep peacefully, to guard by your dreams, to soothe you when you had nightmares, to hum for you your Lullaby… You were -And are- my life; it hurt me so much leaving you just like nothing had happened."

I heard some sniffs so I turned to see who was the source of it… Some girls had their heads down and sniffing with some tears here and there. Oh…so they thought that _our_ story was touching…. So they were the source of those sniffs.

When Mike started reading again, he was interrupted by a loud sob.

Bewildered eyes turn to see why was the girl sobbing, thinking that the story was making her cry… But it wasn't, the girl that was next to her was injecting something into her arm.

Okay, _that_ was weird.

"What's going on there misses?!" The teacher roared while he stepped, -Well; _ran_, would be the word that fitted better for what was he doing- through the recently created crowd.

The girl was spread on the floor and having convulsions making her body shake furiously.

The teacher looked for the girl's pulse and sighed in relief.

"What have you done?" The teacher asked to the girl that looked nonchalantly from the seat she was sitting on.

"I just injected into her veins what she asked me for, which would be her medicine." She said as she shrugged. "My dad told me how to do it several times, so when she asked me to do it for her I simply did it." She shrugged once again. "So now if you excuse me, I have to take her to the infirmary." She said while she got up and carried the girl like nothing had happened.

Everyone's jaw hanged open, but I closed mine before a fly introduced in it.

"Well… No comments about what just happened here. If someone says something, they will be punished."

Mike cleared his throat, though he didn't need it, he just did it to call our attention once again.

"…Of course, you being the Danger Magnet that you are-" This time he was interrupted by someone's laugh. I rolled my eyes and Mike began _once again._

"…Befriended a werewolf. Oh sorry, did I say 'a'? I meant SIX werewolves, SIX! Six werewolves that were then your best friends." Mike was not the only one that was in a weird state, that seemed most likely to shock, now all the class was in that state.

"…The thing that I most appreciate that the wolves did when I wasn't there for you is that they killed Laurent, when he was about to kill you. Two nomads killed, one to go." I heard a some loud gulps.

"…Victoria, Oh Victoria… She was the only one that was left."

Thank goodness the bell rang just then, nevertheless nobody moved. The teacher cleared his throat and spoke.

"…Well, next class we'll finish reading this… Note…" He opened his eyes widely and the rubbed his neck. "You're free to go."

Everybody got up and left the room, leaving Edward and I alone in it. We stared at each other and the sighed.

"Well my little Vampire, now you have to read everybody's mind so you're sure that they won't err…"

"Yes, I will."

With that we left the room too, leaving it filled with nothing more than air.

_**What do you think? Should I keep it or not? Huh? Hope you liked it :D I want at least 6 Reviews, if don't I won't update :X**_

_**REVIEW!! :D**_

_**Kisses from Venezuela.**_

_**-Ana.**_


	3. Chapter 3

**Bella's Point of View.**

After we left, I eyed everyone carefully, waiting for a… Err… not common reaction. But it didn't come, so I just wandered through the hallways until I reached my next class. I had –Of course- This class with **my** Edward, so I passed notes with him again, being very careful about what I wrote.

(Bella; Underlined, _Edward; Italics_)

What have you listened so far? I wrote while I frowned. I passed the paper to Edward.

_Well, nothing to worry about, I think that they're still in shock or something, because they don't think about anything reasonable. They think- for example- that they like the word 'Pudding' or some stupid things like that. _I read biting my lip.

I scratched the paper furiously, writing something like: What if they remember the part of the note where you name your mind-reader gift? I passed the paper subtly. I didn't want _anybody_ besides Edward and I to read this note.

_Maybe… but I don't know… Maybe it's just that they can't assemble reasonable thoughts, yet._

I covered my mouth with my hands while I bit my lip once again.

*sigh* We'll see… Nevertheless, what if they find out? I wrote worrying again about **my** family's secret.

_We'll plan something out, don't worry._

Yeah like what? 'Oh that's just a… Err… video game.' or 'That's a code we use to communicate.'? Huh? I passed him the paper, expecting with a smug look, how he could protest to that… How could he? He couldn't… Right?

I knew by the look of his face that he was _actually_ considering it, so when he started writing, I snatched the paper away from his hands.

And _before_ you think about it, it's _sarcastically_ thinking. 

I noticed that there was a word above of what I wrote.

_Actually _

Oh, so when I pulled the paper out of Edward's pen reach he was considering it…

For God's sake! You couldn't possibly believe that… That it could be a reasonable explanation… Could you? I passed him the paper and I watched him holding back his laugher.

_Actually, I could, and I_ did_. _I read to my surprise.

Okay… No comments about it…  I wrote rolling my eyes.

When he read it, the bell rang making me jump slightly, startled. I was so caught in the conversation that I forgot that we were in class.

When we were outside, I poked Edward's side lightly, making him turn his face to me.

"Edward, should we inform the guys what happened?"

"Are you insane?!" He said widening his eyes. "They would kill us… Well, they actually, would just kill you, because I'm already dead… But you get my point… At least, if Rosalie finds out, we're dead." He looked hesitantly at me while he decided what to say now. "But we could still tell Alice, Jasper and Emmett…" He said thoughtfully.

V.-.-e.-.-n-.-e-.-z-.-u-.-e-.-l-.-a-.-

"Well…" Alice said after we told her and Emmett the… umm… Story… "You can write the notes in Spanish… Can't you?" She frowned, her face went blank and then corrected, "No, you can't, you would say: ' No se como decir vampire en Español.' Alice rolled her eyes at that.

"Oh come on…I know how to say vampire in Spanish… Vempirou?" I said cocking an eyebrow.

"It's vampiro, Bella… Don't even try saying it." She rolled her eyes. " Bella, you suck when you speak Spanish." She stated.

"Okay, okay, no Spanish I got it!" I said bringing my hands up in surrender.

"Good"

"Let's see…Mmm…" Emmett started thinking. Oh gosh, Emmett forcing his head thinking … Not good.

"Oh! I got it!" Why did Emmett get it and neither of us did, I have no idea. "You two will probably have to lie a bit… I expect that it isn't a tough task for you… Is it, Bella?" Emmett crossed his arms across his chest and arched his eyebrows, waiting for my answer.

I took a gulp of air and swallowed loudly.

"No, it isn't a problem."

For me, it sounded like the most convincing lie I'd ever told, but; somehow it wasn't a lie, because if I had to lie for my family, the task wouldn't be a tough one.

"Okay then…"

End of Flashback. 

I grimaced at the memory, Emmett's plan was getting the best of me.

"Calm down." Edward said while he winked at me and drew soothing circles on my back.

Well, that certainly calmed me down.

"Let's get this thing started." I said reluctantly.

"Yeah, so we can finish it sooner." He chuckled.

I sighed.

"I don't know where did Emmett get his devious side from but it scares the stuff out of me. You better not mess with him 'cause he could use his evil powers on you, damn you or something, maybe scarring you for life." I said sighing again.

Edward seemed to be holding back his laugher.

"Well, well Bella, I didn't know you thought that about me." A booming voice said from behind.

My eyes went wide and my mouth closed tightly.

"Oh, it's just kidding Bella!" Alice said giggling.

Stupid vampires with their stupid too-real imitations.

"You scared me Alice!" I said blandishing an accusing finger and frowning at her.

"Well, duh, that was the point." She said waving her hand in a dismissible gesture and rolling her eyes. "Anyways, I wanted to tell you that the plan will go just fine, so don't' worry too much, it can blow your head off."

"Well too late for that, I'm worried as Hell!"

"There's no need to worry Bella!"Alice wailed.

"Oh yes there is!" I replied, stubborn as always.

"No there isn't!" She said raising her arms in frustration. "I can read the future." She said in a lower voice while tapping her temple. "Remember?!"

"Oh. Right" I said she was right with that one.

"Come on, let's go."

V-.-e-.-n-.-e-.-z-.-u-.-e-.-l-.-a-.-

We were at lunch, eating -well, _I_ was eating, Angela and Ben were nowhere to be seen, Jessica was babbling as always and Mike was reading some thing. I think that he was practicing for the "Big Note"

Ugh! They nicknamed already and the worst part is that _I_ called it that way

"What's bothering you?" Edward said softly.

"The nickname they put to the note" I hissed.

"Oh, don't worry about it, love." He said with that smooth voice of his. "It is soon going to be over." He said stroking my hand.

Yeah, right, it's soon gonna be over…

_**SORRY FOR THE LONG WAIT!!! I HAD TO STUDY FOR SIX TWELVE TEST AND I WAS STRESSED!!! I HOPE YOU DON'T GET MAD AT ME *sniff***_

_**I WANT REVIEWS OR I WON'T UPDATE!!! Thanks to all my reviewers btw.**_

_**Kisses from Venezuela.**_

_**-Ana**_


	4. Chapter 4

_**HOLY LOL! **__**I'M SO EXAGERADAMENTE DEMASIDO HUMONGOUSLY… **__**SORRY!! I REALLY HAD SOME TROUBLE UPDATING!!! ESTOY MUY APENADA CON UDS. LO SIENTO MUCHÍSIMO!**_

_***sigh* **_

_**Well, Enjoy.**_

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-Zzz…-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Lunch time ended and so we headed to Biology class; this was going to be tough AND embarrassing. Damn you Emmett Cullen!

"Love, I've told you this before; and I'll do it as long as it's necessary. Don't worry."

"Yeah, easy for you to say."

We entered the classroom and headed to our seats, seconds later Mr. Banner arrived with a goofy grin plastered on his face, only God knows why.

"Good morning class," he sent us a funny glare. "Today, as you could certainly remember, we'll finish reading Miss Swan and Mr. Cullen's note." He said as if it there was nothing to worry about.

Well, HELL there was.

Mike cleared his throat while he stepped to the front.

He began reading…The Note.

"…In anyways, this Danger Magnet jumped off a cliff for fun," he stopped, I knew that it couldn't be because of the bad impression that phrase would cause, because; COME ON! He must have gotten used to it long time ago.

"…making Alice say Rosalie the vision she had had," that sounded mostly like a question.

"… and how you didn't come out of the surface; making Rosalie tell me, and me going straight to the Volturi to commit suicide." He stopped abruptly and almost smiled the heck out of himself.

"…Bella, that day, it hurt me so much that you were supposedly dead that if I could cry… Well, they don't say Vampires cannot cry. Even though I had no tears to overflow my eyes, I felt like I was the most miserable creature in the world._"_

"When I was about to shine under the sunlight," Newton, finish the note already! _ "…_you appeared, making me think that I was in Heaven; but hearing you say that none of us was dead. You can't imagine the joy that I felt flowing into my empty veins, realizing that you were alive…"

I heard some sighs behind me. Seriously, couldn't they just stop it?

"…Everything went as it had to from the very beginning."

More sighs.

"…The thing that I didn't like was that you were hanging out with the wolves, Ok, that wasn't so bad **if** they weren't young werewolves. They are so unpredictable; you say something that bothers him, he starts trembling and bye-bye controlled Human; Hello! Big wolf."

Well, Mike was doing it pretty well; he hadn't stopped at all this time.

"…As if it wasn't enough with that, Victoria made an army, conformed by newborns she created that were thirsty for blood, for Humans life. Victoria's army made us make a truce with the wolves pack -That were then ten instead of six- so they would fight with us." Mike took a big gulp of air.

"…I'm telling you all this Bella, because all the things that I did for are because I love you; I love you and only you, and that's what truly matters."

Okay, the sighs were truly getting on my nerves.

"…Awww, Edward! *sniff* I love so much **my** overprotective Vampire!" I swear I could_ hear_ Mike's frown, imagine how deep it was.

"I love you too **my** little Human."

Newton sighed and folded the piece of paper in between his hands.

Ok, Emmett's plan begins… Now!

"Mr. Banner, may I go to the bathroom?"

Okay, maybe it'll be delayed.

"Not yet Miss Stanley would you two -Cullen and Swan- care to explain?"

"Yes." Edward stood up.

Emmett's plan has now begun.

"I'm a-"

"Edward, don't!" I said with false fear.

"Miss Swan, let him speak."

I hung my head in "shame" and smirked to myself.

"As I was saying; I'm a vampire." He said with hoarse voice.

"No, Edward! What have you done! Now everyone will know your secret! Rosalie will kill you!" I said with "despair" thick in my voice

"Don't worry my darling, I'm already dead, and all is worth if I get to love you."

I'm sure he's enjoying himself right now.

"And… CUT!" Somebody said coming into our view

This had to be the guy Alice had been talking about. He had some kind of film director look.

Cameras came into view as well and the cameraman whistled and burst into a round of applauses.

"Well done boys! This'll be one Hell of popular film, I can feel it. You'll be famous in a blink of an eye."

He winked at us and gave us thumbs up. He grinned at the now dumbfounded students –teacher included- and left with nothing more than a quiet chuckle.

"What _was_ that?!" Newton and Mr. Banner bellowed.

"Oh nothing, just that our friend there asked us to appear in one of his short films; and since he was tired of having lots of imbeciles actors do the scenes -he wanted it to be more real and catchy- he talked to us so we wrote a 'note' in class and let ourselves caught while passing it by you" I said while I shrugged.

"Just like that?" Mike said; his eyes bugging out of their sockets.

"Yup, just like that, did you really think that Edward here was a Vampire? Or that I befriended Werewolves?" I said chuckling a little.

"Um…"

"No, everything that you read was fictional, every tiny bit of it."

"You mean that…?"

"It wasn't true" Edward said like he was talking to a retarded toddler.

Mr. Banner and Mike hung their heads and it looked like they wanted to go and die in a hole.

"I'm so-"

Their voices were muted by the strident bell.

The noisy ringing faded away and morphed until it sounded most like a _beep beep beep_.

And I woke up.

"Damn!" I cursed out loud.

"What's wrong, Love?" Edward said worriedly.

"Did 'The Big Note' ever exist?" I said groggily.

"Well… It does. Ready to wake up and make Emmett's plan become true? You fell asleep while you were eating… And Alice here thought that the best way of waking you up was with a Clock alarm." He smiled sheepishly at me.

Damn.

_**Did you like that dream? Maybe I can make it become true… If you review! :D **_

_**My especial thanks to xxxxxRenesmeeCarlieBlackxxxxx for threatening me with an evil army of flying chinchillas! **_

_**This was for you!! If anybody has any ideas of what Emmett's real evil plan should be like, REVIEW!**_

_**THANKS AGAIN!!!**_

_**Kisses from Venezuela**_

_**-Ana.**_


End file.
